


I Think I Love You....

by NaruKokitsu



Category: South Park
Genre: ENJOY IT, Fun, Gen, M/M, Schmoop, Songfic, dancing and singing Kyle cause why not, david cassidy reference, hope this makes the wait easier!, i dont care, i will work on my other fics, its sappy, probably unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruKokitsu/pseuds/NaruKokitsu
Summary: Kyle’s mom gives him a new song to hear... And he likes it.Does Stan?





	I Think I Love You....

**Author's Note:**

> So this came up shortly after the passing of Mr David Cassidy and I had to go and listen to all of my favorites by him and this song sprang up a very cheesy Style story. So... here it is. 
> 
> I don’t own South Park or the characters.

Kyle had gotten home and, waiting for Stan, gotten wrapped up in an older song his mom had shown him. Surprisingly, he’d liked it.

And thus forgot that Stan was on his way to hang out, playing the song repeatedly until it had become easily sung by the redhead. It was upbeat, happy and just made him feel... Excited. The only weird thing about it was...

He kept seeing _Stan_ in his head when the line ‘I think I love you’ popped up.

He’d begun to grin as the beat started up again, shaking off his confusion because sure, he loved Stan. He was his Super Best Friend. He’d even said he loved him once or twice to the return of the same. So why worry?

" _I’m sleeping, and right in the middle of a good dream.. like all at once I wake up... from something that keeps knockin’ at my brain.. Before I go insane, I hold my pillow to my head and spring up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread... I think I love you_!" He grinned, ignoring the fact he was a seventeen year old boy acting like a girl...

He was alone and Ike was at a friends house and his mom was all to blame for the song anyway. And fuck, it felt _good_ , didn’t it?

" _I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of? I’m afraid that I’m not sure of.. a love there is no cure for._."

Stan wasn’t sure what he was hearing from upstairs, but smiled at the grin from Gerald, confused to it. Sheila was giggling and humming and it sounded sort of like whatever was pouring down from the stairway. "Kyle’s upstairs, sweetie." She offered.

He nodded, moving up the stairs, only hearing the sound coming out louder as he neared Kyle’s door, eyes widening when he heard Kyle’s voice ring out with the song.

" _I think I love you, isn’t that what life is made of? Though it worries me to say that I’ve never felt this way..! .... Believe me, you really don’t have to worry.. I only wanna make you happy.. and if you say hey, go away, I will... but I think better still, I’d better stay around and love you. Do you think I have a case?_ "

Kyle was so into his enjoyment and his dancing that he didn’t hear the door open, red curls ruffled and moving as he swayed and bounced, turning as he sang out, " _Let me ask you to your face; Do you think you love me?_ "

"Dude." Stan was grinning, finding the whole thing kind of... well, shit.. _Cute_ , really. And who knew Kyle could sing? Or liked to. And damn, could he dance...! 

Kyle’s eyes widened when he came out of his own little world at the word, seeing Stan standing right there and grinning at him as he felt like his head was going to explode, David Cassidy continuing behind him on his MP3 player.

_I think I love you._   
_Oh, I think I love you._   
_Oh, I think I love you..._

It faded and Kyle was trying hard not to lose his brain to panic or ... Well, really, it wasn’t Stan’s fault was it? He had gotten so wrapped up in everything and Stan had been on his way and damnit...

Stan blinked as the song came on again, brow lifting slightly as he moved into the room and shut the door, hands tucking into his pockets as he watched the tirade of emotions in those bright green eyes. He knew his best friend was trying not to say the wrong thing but there again, Stan wasn’t sure what the right thing was either.

Kyle’s face was as red as his hair, though and well... That question was... Not meant at Stan, but he couldn’t help feel like it was and he was getting just as red at his own thoughts.

Kyle finally seemed to remember how to move, darting and shutting the song off before sitting on the edge of the bed, "Dude, you tell anybody I was doing that and I’ll kill you. I swear."

Stan blinked, only to laugh some, shrugging, "I wouldn’t tell. Besides, you looked like you were having fun so why would I say anything bad anyway?"

He moved, sitting beside the other and watching him, before lifting his hand and touching Kyle’s cheek, gaining his very surprised attention, "St-Stan?"

The noirette grinned, tilting the other’s chin and watching the other carefully before leaning in, kissing his lips softly, "... I think I love you, too."

Kyle’s eyes widened and he blushed brilliantly, wondering if Stan was teasing but he’d kissed him and oh, _fuck_! He let out a soft sound, arms thrown around Stan’s shoulders, "... Jesus Christ, dude.." He muttered, almost feeling like dancing again when Stan’s arms wrapped around him, too.

Stan let Kyle lean back and shook his head, "Where the heck did you get that anyway?"

Kyle chuckled, shrugging, "Something mom showed me. It’s kind of fun."

Stan chuckled a bit, "Sure looked like it. Did you mean me?" He couldn’t help blushing.

Kyle stared,"You ask that _after_ kissing me??” He countered. Stan blushed and shrugged, "... Yeah, i guess that’s kind of a stupid question.."

Kyle rolled his eyes, before shifting, "... I wasn’t thinking about anything intentionally... But you did keep coming to mind." He admitted, watching Stan for a reaction.

The jock grinned a bit, before pulling Kyle closer again, ".. So... Super Best Friend.... Will you be my Super Best— _And only_ —Boyfriend?" He wiggled a brow at the redhead, who only laughed and shook his head,"You’re such a nerd, dude... But... yeah. We can do that."

This time Kyle leaned in, kissing Stan and sighing as they melted into the affection almost naturally.

It was definitely not what either teen expected that day, but neither could say they were disappointed.

It only made their life better, really and years later, they would still jokingly sing “ _I think I love you~_ ” to each other during dates to make each other blush and resulting in a very... fun night, usually.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love and comments are amazing! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
